Power Stripping
and all of her magical abilities as a mermaid permanently by the Cold Dragon Fire of the Water Dragon, returning to be a human once again. |effects = To temporary or permanently strip someone of their magical abilities |trigger = Potions, spells, or via magical objects |alignment = Neutral |category = Supportive Power |first = Memento Mori |last = Past is Present }} is the power to temporarily or permanently take away another being's magical powers. This can also be done through spells or potions. Overview This ability allows its user to completely strip magical beings, such as witches and whitelighters, of their powers, rendering them non-magic and unable to use their magical abilities anymore. It is assumed that some users might only be able to strip certain magical abilities. For example, after becoming the Demon Overlord, Parker Caine gained the ability to strip demons of their powers, even their immortality, but does not seem to have the ability to strip witchly and other magical powers.As seen during the power stripping of his sister in "Past is Present". However, it has been shown that certain learned skills or abilities, such as various forms of divination, will be retained after a being's powers have been stripped.In Red Rain, Charity was able to perform an act of Hydromancy, despite having been stripped of her powers by the Charmed Ones. Also, consuming the fruit from the hallowed tree in Sacred Grove will make a being immune to having their powers stripped. Methods of Power Stripping ''Powers'' Charmed series The Phoenix have the ability to extract powers by creating a small portal in their victims' chest through which they can insert their hand and absorb the power. They cannot use these powers; only hold onto them. If the process gets interrupted the victim will die slowly, unless the witch completes or reverses the process. Supposedly, Phoenix can only strip away the powers of their victims, but not turn them into mortals, meaning they still retain the ability to cast spells.As seen in "Chris-Crossed" The Tribunal can remove magical powers from demons and witches. They were the ones that stripped Phoebe of her Empathy, Premonition and Levitation powers, because she was using her magic for personal gain.As seen in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" Charmed-Reboot Series The Elders can use this power as a collective to strip Whitelighters of their powers and (probably) other Elders of their status. In "Memento Mori", when The Charmed Ones battled Charity Callahan after discovering that she was the one that killed their mother, they were able to strip her of her powers using the Vortex Viribus's powers. H2O: Mermaid Adventures Series Mimmi used Evie's essence she has taken from her and tried to use it along with a shape-shifting spell to try and take away her tail and powers as a mermaid. However, this was later stopped by her brother and Evie's boyfriend, Zac Blakely. The Water Dragon has the power to breathe Cold Dragon Fire, which will make merpeople (or at least mermaids) lose their tails and powers upon impact, turning them into land people. The effect is permanent and irreversible. ''Potions'' Charmed series Melinda Warren used a power stripping potion to take away the powers Matthew Tate had stolen from her, before cursing him into her locket.As seen in "The Witch is Back" The Charmed Ones brewed a Power Stripping Potion to take away the powers of Belthazor, turning Cole into a mortal.As seen in "Exit Strategy" Another batch was created some time later, at which point it was used successfully.As seen in "Black as Cole" Paige once attempted to strip her boyfriend Richard Montana of his powers with a potion, though he repelled it. Later, he voluntarily drank the potion.As seen in "I Dream of Phoebe" Prudence Halliwell I voluntarily stripped her own powers to bring the Power of Three under control, which had had become disrupted due to her reunion with her sisters. Her plan backfired when she gained all of her sisters' powers as well as her own due to Rennek switching magic over to mortals.As seen in Four's Company Mako: Island of Secrets In "The Seventh Cycle", Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use the Fifty Moons Potion on Zac to remove his powers, but it was interrupted by Evie, who arrived to rescue, also resulted in Evie getting a tail and powers. However, as Zac was never really a human to begin with, he was unaffected by the Fifty Moons Potion. The potion makes a second appearance in "Reversal of Fortune" when Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use it again to help Evie get her tail back after she loses it to the Water Dragon but the potion fails once again. Mimmi used a spell on Evie McLaren to try and take away her tail and powers as a mermaid. However, her spell backfired when Zac decided to itervene. ''Locations'' H2O: Just Add Water Series During a Lunar Eclipse, any merpeople that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during the event, they will lose their tails and powers by 12 hours. After this period, they will be a mermaid or merman once again. At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid or merman that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during this event, they will lose their tails and all of their powers, returning to be a human once again. It is unknown if they can turn into merpeople again by jumping into the Moon Pool. ''Events'' Winx Club If a fairy does not complete the Sirenix within one , they will lose their powers forever. ''Artifacts'' Winx Club It is shown that Legendarium can take away fairies' power, except the Dragon's Flame. ''Spells'' Mako: Island of Secrets Nerissa cast a Tailless Spell on her son, Zac Blakely so he wouldn't grow a tail. It was later broken when he fell into the Moon Pool of Mako Island during the Full Moon. However, even broken, the spell continues to function similarly to the Legs Spell. List of beings who use(d) Power Stripping ;Original power *The Elders (as a collective) *Water Dragon (through its dragonfire) *Phoenix Witches *The Tribunal *The Sisters of Arcana When they leave the coven, their tattoos and zoopathy are lost. *Artemis *Nooroo *The Oracle *Politea *Wizards of the Black Circle *Gean Canach *Judy ;Artifacts/Locations *Moon Pools *Vortex Viribus *Seal of Nerissa/Scepter of Phobos *Butterfly Miraculous *Legendarium *Charmix (can strip its users of their magical energy if used for prolonged time) *Full Moon ;Through spell, artifact, power stealing, etc. Gallery Related Powers Power Absorption Power Absorption is similar to Power Stripping in that both powers are used to take away a being's magical powers, but unlike to Power Stripping, Power Absorption transfers them to another possessor rather than just removing them. Power Binding Power Binding is the practise to render powers dormant and make them no longer can be used, similar when they are stripped, though it does not remove them, only making victims mortal and powerless. Unlike Power Stripping, it can be undone by a reversal spell, a potion or the death of the caster. Trivia *Victims of Power Absorption may also lose all their powers, similar to when they are stripped. *Demonic Power Brokers possess the ability of Power Extraction, which has the same effect, but stores the powers in magical spheres or orbs. *Power Stripping is not to be confused with Power Binding, which does not remove powers, but renders them dormant. *In OG Charmed series, it is also notable that people retain their basic powers and sometimes their passive powers, such as High Resistance, when their powers are stripped.As seen in "Chris-Crossed" and "Charmed and Dangerous" **Unlike to the original series, victims lose all their basic, active, and passive powers, rendering them mortals. However, it seems that certain learned skills or abilities, such as various forms of divination, will be retained. See also *Cold Dragon Fire *Power Destruction *Power Stripping Spell *Power Stripping Potion *Sirenix Curse References es:Pelado de poderes fr:Retirer des pouvoirs pl:Obdzieranie z mocy Category:Powers Category:Charmed terms Category:Power-based magic